ladybug_345fandomcom-20200214-history
Info
'Ladybug sees her partner going off somewhere without her and so she catched up, but when she did, she saw Hawk Moth and she was so surprise, so she tried to get he partner back and also she didn't get him back, but at least she tried, but her partner win for her and she went off with him, but Ladybug accidentally transformed near Adrien's house and Marinette told him something that wasn't really supposed to come out, but Adrien ignored it, and moved on after. Marinette tried who's her partner really and so she had Tikki with her, so Tikki tried and she didn't find out who. But with Adrien explaining where his room is and so she said, "Wow Adrien, i like it." Adrien says back to her "Thanks." Marinette little she knows that she likes her partner, Cat Noir, she didn't still figure it out, but Marinette left when Cat Noir came out, Marinette transformed into Ladybug and so both of them went off together as friends, so Cat Noir and Ladybug talked to each other how can we defeat Hawk Moth out getting caught by him, so Ladybug had a plan and so she told Cat Noir, Ladybug was distraction and Cat Noir tried to sneak on Hawk Moth, so he did it and both of them got his miraculous and so he was...... ''GABRIEL AGRESTE!!! Adrien's father and so Cat Noir left so early and when Ladybug looked back, she saw him gone and so Ladybug left, she left after, so she found Adrien mopping around his room and so she said, "What's wrong Adrien?" Adrien responded saying "I am not so happy about my dad." Marinette says "Oh, about that, Ladybug and Cat Noir did take his miraculous." Adrien and Marinette laughed together, so Adrien kept showing Marinette his house and so that's what Adrien did. Marinette got something for her friend, Adrien, Marinette tried to make her friend feel happy again. With Adrien, he tried to see where's his friend, Marinette, but he couldn't find her and so he's only chance finding her is back at the bakery and he went off, but the bakery is far away from his house, but he can do it when he transforms into Cat Noir. When he got there as Cat Noir, he went in and asked her parents "Have you seen Marinette?" Marinette was in her room and the parents responded saying "Look in her room." Adrien said, "Thanks." He went up and he found Marinette laying on her bed. Adrien said, "Hey Marinette." Marinette waved hi to him and she said, "Oh Adrien, i didn't hear you coming, i was just thinking about something." Adrien said, "What kind thing?" Adrien was still mopping about his father and Marinette said, "you ok?" Adrien said, "No, i am not." Marinette said, "What's wrong?" Adrien said, "It's my dad and he kept the secret from me and i thought it was stupid." Marinette said, "Oh, that's too bad that your father is..... Hawk Moth in all." Adrien said, "That's him and he tried saying i am sorry to me, but i left." Marinette said, "Why not this?" Adrien said, "Ok, what is it?" Marinette said, "you can stay with me for two or three weeks in my room or we can do something else, if you want to." Tikki was listening to Adrien's dad and Marinette's parents all conservation and she went up, Tikki told Marinette what they are talking about and Marinette said, "Seriously? They are talking about me being Ladybug?" Tikki nodded her head and Marinette said, "Well, do something together." Adrien said, "ok then." Adrien and his friend, Marinette, went off together and they laughed together. Both of them head down and Adrien found his father saying "Adrien!" When Marinette came down, she found her crush's dad talking to him, also she overheard that his father wanted Adrien to be part of his team, but he said, "No father, i don't want to and i know Cat Noir will say no either." Gabriel Agreste said, "You don't want to be part of your own father's team." Adrien said, "No father, Cat Noir rather to be part of Ladybug's team instead." Marinette transformed and she turned into Ladybug, said, "You had your talk Mr. Agreste." Mr. Agreste was mad and Cat Noir hop in, said, "Ladybug is right and you had you talk with your son, Mr. Agreste." Mr. Agreste is still mad at them and even his own son, Adrien. Marinette transformed back to herself even with Adrien did that too and both of them headed back to the bakery to get something for each other, because they wanted to surprise each other with the present. With Marinette bought something from her father and her mother, with Adrien, he got some cookies for Marinette then that way Marinette can the cookies to Tikki. Marinette said, "Thank you, Adrien." Adrien said, "You're welcome, Marinette." Marinette walked off and she said to Tikki, "I got you something for you, Tikki." Tikki said, "Yay." Marinette and Tikki laughed, also Marinette saw something and she transformed, but Tikki was weak and Marinette couldn't transform, but Adrien did and he transformed to Cat Noir, Ladybug's partner, Cat Noir got Marinette after Tikki hid and Cat Noir saved Marinette from anything is in Paris, France. Marinette can now transformed to Ladybug after Tikki ate a cookie. '''